A Demon's Bride
by lollilolli123
Summary: Sebastian is bored and goes to earth in search of a bride. He travels far and wide but cannot seem to find someone that interests him...that is until Ciel comes along. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**My first black butler story, hope it's good :) Oh and I'll probably be switching writing styles sometime through this story because the start is kind a like a prologue so I wrote it differently to how I usually would. **

**Oh and one more thing, ok a couple more things, ok like a billion more things. No, Ciel is not a girl, no Sebastian will not be a pedo...no wait he will...but he won't be a major pedo! And this is an AU two-shot. Why? Because shut up. Also if the characters are kinda OCC it's because 1. This **_**is**_** AU and 2. I haven't watched Black Butler in a while. Ta-ta for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>*infinite sigh* I don't own black butler and do not gain any profit from this.

A handsome demon was casually sitting upon his throne in a room, all alone, apart from a meek servant who was only there to keep pouring his obviously poisoned wine. The other demons would have to do better than some weak poison that couldn't kill a rat if they wanted to get rid of him.

The demon was bored. Nothing interested him in his dark palace. So he pondered what to do and ended up coming to a frightfully interesting idea.

He would get a bride. Out of all the humans on earth at least one of them would spark his interest then he would take her home and make her his bride. It looked like something that would relieve his boredom...for some time.

However when he got sick of her he would simply have to get rid of her. Perhaps look for another bride?

"Servant!" he called.

"Y-yes master," the weak demon who could barely hold a human form stuttered.

"I am going out. If anyone comes around tell them I have gone traveling and do not wish to be disturbed," the demon ordered.

"Of-of course master," the servant replied.

Then he was gone in a puff of black smoke leaving only a few stray black feathers behind.

* * *

><p>The demon traveled around the world, looking for a bride.<p>

The women of Austria did not seem to hold any intrigue. The women of France were too bitchy for him though he had to admire their cunning nature. The women of Egypt were uninteresting, all the same to him. Japanese women were too formal, same with the Korean and Chinese.

The demon searched and searched till he was at the end of his rope and extremely frustrated. The demon at that time made a pit stop in Britain. He had no intention of picking a bride there; he just wanted to relax with some tea and calm his growing nerves. What if he didn't ever find a bride?

As the demon flew overhead, heading toward London, he stopped for a moment to look upon a family scene. There was a father sitting on a white chair next to a matching table which had little sandwiches and tea placed upon it, reading the paper. Then there was a mother smiling brightly at her pouting daughter.

The daughter had grey hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was up in two piggy tails which were held in place by two blue bows that matched her eyes. She was wearing a purple and white frilly dress and was complaining loudly about how inconvenient the clothes she was wearing were as her mother giggled.

Her mother then shushed her before giving her daughter a big hug, yelling about how cute her daughter was. Her father shook his head as he glanced over the paper and the whole family sat on the grass near a large house which was very expensive and elegant.

The young girl wiggled out of her mother's grasp before running away yelling something like "I'm going to go play over there!"

The demon followed the girl as she ran off. He wouldn't admit it but she interested him...but only a little bit.

The girl ran around for a bit, bursting with energy before she spotted a dragonfly and went chasing after it. The demon followed the girls progress before he came to a landing a few steps away from where the girl was playing.

"Come here little dragon fly," she cooed.

The dragonfly darted to the right and whizzed past the demon's ear before coming to rest on the tree behind him. The girl followed the dragonfly and came face to face with the demon.

"Hello little one, what might your name be?" the demon asked, running his fingers through his thick black hair.

"Ciel...Ciel Phantomhive," 'she' replied hesitantly. "What's yours?" she asked.

"I don't have one," the demon informed the girl.

"Everyone has a name," she stated.  
>"Well I do not," the demon said.<p>

"Then I'll give you a name," Ciel said with a smile.

"That will not be necessary," the demon replied.

"Of course it's necessary Sebastian."

"Sebastian?"

"That's your new name!" the girl yelled excitedly.

"I really don't need you to-"

"So Sebastian, why are you here?" she asked.

"No reason," he replied, giving up on trying to convince the interesting girl that Sebastian was not his name nor would it ever be. Wait 'interesting girl'...looks like the demon had finally found a keeper.

"You have to have a reason otherwise you wouldn't have come here," the girl said, a quizzical look upon her face.

The demon could practically see the cogs turning in the little ones brain. It was intriguing for someone so young to have such a calculating mind, a calculating mind that that could be shaped and eventually become of great interest to the demon. She was going to be a great bride.

"If I said I could give you all you ever wanted, would you come away with me?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If you come with me I could give you anything you want toys, money, clothes, shoes, anything," Sebastian said.

"I can already get whatever I want" Ciel said, crossing her arms over 'her' chest.

"You can't have everything, there must be something you want," Sebastian argued.

Ciel thought for a while before slowly saying, "...There might be something."

"Yes?"

Ciel took a deep breath as all the joy left her face. "I don't ever, ever want to be alone," Ciel said seriously.

"That can be arranged," Sebastian the demon said pleasantly, crouching down on the healthy, green grass.

Sebastian then took the little 'ladies' gloved hand and encompassed it with his own. "You'll never be alone if you stay with me."

"Can you stay with mama and papa?" Ciel asked.

"...I don't think so," Sebastian replied.

"But I want to stay with mama and papa!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Hush now," Sebastian cooed, trying to not bring attention to their meeting under the big oak tree. "Your mother and father will eventually leave you. But I won't ever leave you. If you cry I'll wipe away your tears, if you're hurt I'll heal your wounds, if you're sad I will do all in my power to make you happy. I'll be the one to stay with you forever."

Ciel wanted to believe Sebastian, he was a cool, nice man who offered him everything however he could shake the gut feeling that something was wrong with Sebastian. He tried to blow it off as suspicion but something just wasn't right here.

"Hey Sebastian you never said why you were here," Ciel said.

"I'm here to get you to come with me," Sebastian replied. This child was kind of challenging. He was right, this was interesting.

"That's not a reason," Ciel stated.

"It is. Now Ciel, come with me and we can be together forever," Sebastian said, rising up from the ground and offering his hand to Ciel.

"But...I love mama and papa and they'll be sad if I leave," Ciel replied.

"They'll be fine after a little while. Come on Ciel, hold my hand," Sebastian said sweetly.

In the distance the sound of a frantic dog barking could be heard which was what alerted Ciel's parents that something was wrong. The barking then came closer and closer along with the 'thud' 'thud' of two anxious parent's feet.

"Quickly Ciel, take my hand!" Sebastian urged.

As a dog accompanied by two parents appeared in the clearing the scene of a little boy dressed as a girl disappearing into blackness was all that could be seen. And as Ciel's parents wept for their lost son and his mother screamed at the heavens to save her baby from whatever dark force had taken him. A dragonfly flew away from the scene, ignorant of its part in the kidnapping of an important little boy.

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke to the sound of running water and groggily sat up, realizing that he was not in his home but instead in a dark room and was covered by a silky, black blanket. "Sebastian?" he called nervously.<p>

"I'm here," Sebastian reassured the toddler, appearing from behind a doorway on the other side of the room from where Ciel had been sleeping. "I'm just running a bath for you, inter-dimensional travel isn't the most pleasant experience and I figured you'd want to have a wash."

"...inner-dimensional what?" Ciel questioned.

"It's something you don't need to worry about," Sebastian said, disappearing for a moment to turn off the bath.

"The bath is ready now," Sebastian reported as Ciel slid off the giant king size bed and approached the bathroom hesitantly.

"I won't bite you know," Sebastian said.

"I-I'm not scared," Ciel replied, eliciting a chuckle from the demon.

"Of course you aren't. Now, are you ready to bathe?"

"I'm still wearing my clothes silly," Ciel replied.

"Well then take them off."

"But I never put on or take off my clothes...can you help me get them off?" Ciel asked shyly.

"I didn't expect this to be happening for at least another ten years," chuckled to himself.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, come here," Sebastian said, getting down on his knees so he was at Ciel's level.

Sebastian undid the bows in Ciel's hair and let Ciel's grey locks slip through his fingers. Ciel's hair wasn't very long and made her look quite boyish but Sebastian found it kind of cute. He then took off Ciel's socks before ordering Ciel to lift her arms so he could take her dress off.

Sebastian then took Ciel's purple dress off and left her in only her underpants. The demon looked upon Ciel's small frame and was slightly phased about how much she looked like a feminine boy now. Although she did still have a very girly face that seemed almost impossibly cute for a boy, Ciel had to be a girl.

"Sebastian, I'm cold, hurry up," Ciel whined.

"Yes my lady," Sebastian replied mockingly, hooking his fingers on the edge of Ciel's underpants.

Sebastian then pulled the last of Ciel's clothes off and received a major shock to which he thought he would never recover from. "Hahaha...humans, only humans would do something like this," Sebastian mumbled, obviously shocked by his discovery. Ciel was a boy. A cute and exceedingly feminie boy but a boy none the less. Sebastian was enraged.

A mere human tricking him? It was not allowed. It infuriated him to no end.

Ciel stepped out of his underpants, not seeing the dark look gracing Sebastian's face, and hopped into the bath. Ciel thought contently about how warm and nice the bath was as Sebastian raged.

"Why did you tell me you were a boy?" Sebastian asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"It was embarrassing enough in those clothes without anyone knowing I was a boy. I could bear the thought of anyone besides you knowing I had to wear those embarrassing garments," Ciel replied, unaware of Sebastian fury because of how relaxed he was.

Sebastian would have been angrier but hearing 'anyone besides you' seemed to calm him rather than further increase his irritation. Sebastian sighed and tried to dispel the last of his anger. It would get him nowhere and he didn't want to scare the boy by blowing up at him now.

"So Sebastian...will you help me wash myself?" Ciel asked awkwardly.

"Let me guess you never had to do that either?"

"Yeah," Ciel replied sheepishly.

* * *

><p>-~~The Next day~~-<p>

Sebastian waltzed into the room he had given Ciel. The room was overall very dark and most of it was covered in purples, blacks and reds apart from the bathroom which was almost all white. But it was one of Sebastian's finest rooms, nothing but the best for Sebastian's soon-to-be fiancé.

Sebastian was in a much better mood today. After Sebastian had mulled it over last night he thought, _what's it matter if my bride is going to be a boy? Much stranger things have happened in the demon world before and homosexuality was next to normal here anyway. _It's just that Sebastian had never pictured himself as a homosexual though he tried not to dwell on it. In any case Ciel was as cute as a girl.

"Time to wake up," Sebastian ordered, wrenching open the black curtain that fought back the demon world's dim sunlight. The demon world did have sun...it just wasn't as bright and you could look at it and not fry your eyeballs out of their sockets. But there had been cases where demons had to regrow their eyes after spending months staring at the sun. Still not a good idea to stare at it for too long...or get involved with anyone stupid enough to stare at the sun for months on end.

"I don't want to get up," Ciel moaned.

"Today is the day of our engagement you should be jumping out of bed full of vigour," Sebastian said, tying the curtains to the sides of the huge window with a gold sash. (A/N Look I got no idea what the hell those rope thingy's with the tasselly bits on the ends that you use to tie curtains are called. Anyone know?)

"Engagement?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes Ciel engagement."

"Isn't an engagement where two people get married?" Ciel asked.

"Close, it's kind of like the lead up to marriage," Sebastian answered.

"But I can't marry you; I'm supposed to marry Lizzy!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Who's Lizzy?" Sebastian hissed. Sebastian had staked his claim, Ciel was his now, and no floozy was going to take him away. It didn't matter that Sebastian wasn't going to marry Ciel till later in life when Ciel was older and could understand how special it was. Or the fact that he had only just met him. Ciel was always undeniably his.

"I...I'm supposed to marry her when I'm older," Ciel answered cautiously.

"Not anymore," Sebastian informed Ciel briskly.

Ciel merely sat there and pondered. Was it strange to be marrying a man? And so soon after meeting him? Ciel hoped not. He had never heard a law saying a man and another man couldn't marry but somehow the thought of marrying Sebastian made him feel weird. And he had seen plenty of arranged marriages and sometimes the bride and groom were meeting for the first time unlike him and Sebastian who had met and were going to get to know each other more and more.

But what about Lizzy? He liked Lizzy and Lizzy like him...he hoped she wouldn't be sad about the fact that they weren't going to get married anymore.

"Come now Ciel, I've prepared _proper_ clothes for you to wear today and I don't want my efforts on getting something your size to be wasted," Sebastian said.

Ciel crawled out of bed and stood expectantly in front of Sebastian.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to help me out of my night gown?" Ciel asked innocently.

"Bloody hell," Sebastian cursed, unbuttoning the white night gown that rest upon Ciel's slim body.

"Thank you," Ciel said with a bright smile.

_He should smile more often, _Sebastian thought absentmindedly. "There," Sebastian said, "now put on your clothes...never mind I'll do it."

"Someday I'm going to teach you how to put on your own clothes," Sebastian added. Sebastian had to admit he didn't mind coddling the boy like this but somehow he didn't like it...probably because it made him feel like he was Ciel's butler or something and demons severed no man they only sought about manipulating them to take their souls.

"Mmhn," Ciel replied.

Sebastian then carefully dressed Ciel and when he was done he stepped back to admire him. Ciel was dressed in a deep blue coat which finished at the start of his legs, under which he wore a white shirt. There was a ribbon around his neck that light blue and tied perfectly. On the bottom Ciel wore shorts the same colour as his coat and even lower he wore socks with blue ribbons at the top that went past his knees and stopped about mid-thigh. For shoes Ciel wore some a simple light brown pair so as to not take away from the outfit.

Sebastian thought he did a rather good job of making the boy look absolutely adorable. He even gave the outfit a 'blue' theme to match Ciel's sparkling eyes.

"Let us go now," Sebastian said.

"Ok but where are we going?" Ciel replied.

"It's simple were just fortifying our engagement elsewhere," Sebastian answered.

"Alright...what does fortifying mean?" Ciel asked.

"It's kind of like strengthening our engagement. Making it more real than it already is," Sebastian said.

Ciel gave a nod and the two head off towards the room Sebastian had prepared earlier for the ceremony of engagement. The ceremony of engagement was the demons way of bonding themselves to their loved one or 'marriage partner'. It wasn't performed very often between demons due to the fact it was instilled until the death of one of the contractors and demons lived for a long time and were easily bored when all was the same. Including their marriage partner.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, do not be alarmed by this room. It may look strange but it is perfectly normal," Sebastian said, stopping in front of a dark door with a gold handle.<p>

"Ok," Ciel confirmed, taking a deep breath.

Sebastian then opened the door and ushered Ciel into the room, closing the door behind him. The room was very dark and Ciel couldn't see at all. The room smelt a little of something like herbs or spices and a bit like fire and wax.

Soon Ciel's eyes adjusted to the stifling blackness and just as Ciel's eyes had adjusted Sebastian simultaneously lit the candles that had been strewn across the room. That was what Ciel had smelt...Ciel then took a moment to survey the room. It was still dark even with the lit candles and there didn't appear to be any window in the room. The candles came in all different heights and flames but they were all the same size and stayed in little groups around a pentagram in the middle of the room.

"What-What is that? Is it blood?" Ciel asked, staring wide-eyed at the pentagram.

"No need to worry I only used my blood to make the pentagram," Sebastian replied.

Ciel stared up at Sebastian, "take off your shirt," he ordered.

"I beg your pardon..."

"Take off your shirt," Ciel repeated.

"Alright," Sebastian conceded, taking off his white button-up shirt.

Ciel inspected Sebastian's body. No signs of any cuts, fresh or old. Sebastian's skin was flawless and his stomach had not an ounce of fat on it.

"Now the pants," Ciel said.

"I've got no idea what you're doing here but fine I'll take off my pants," Sebastian replied. Popping the top button on his black, ripped jeans and pulling them off. "Happy?" he asked.

Ciel pretended not to hear and continued to carefully examine Sebastian's legs. They were as floor less as his top half. "Turn," Ciel ordered.

"Yes my little lord," Sebastian mocked.

Ciel found that Sebastian's back was rather broad and realized Sebastian was kind of...tall and it perplexed him. Why wasn't Ciel so big? However Ciel pushed thoughts like that aside for later. Right now he needed to find the wound.

After careful scrutinizing Sebastian's bottom half he found nothing amiss and went to look at his back where he found a relatively small scar that was stretched over Sebastian's back and hip. It looked to be very old and deep. Definitely not new like the wound Ciel was looking for.

"Hey Sebastian...where did you get that scar?" Ciel questioned, lightly tracing the white jagged scar with his finger.

"That? Let's just say a fight with an archangel will not end well if you are not properly prepared," Sebastian replied.

"Huh?"

"You'll understand everything better when you older," Sebastian said, turning to face Ciel. "Can I put my clothes back on now?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel blushed a little before he gave a short sharp nod and turned the other way. "Why did you make me undress in the first place?" Sebastian added.

"I...well, I was trying to find where you got hurt because there was blood everywhere and you said it was yours..." Ciel said, trailing off towards the end.

Sebastian laughed lightly, as if he understood something Ciel didn't. "There won't be a wound and loosing that much blood will barely even affect me."

"Now, I do believe at the moment we have more pressing matters to attend to," Sebastian said, bringing Ciel's attention back to the pentagram in the middle of the room. "Step right up," Sebastian said with a smile, gesturing for Ciel to step inside the red pentagram.

Ciel hesitantly stepped inside the pentagram and waited for something horrible to happen...nothing did and when nothing happen Ciel took a few more steps, still nothing. Soon Ciel reached the centre of the pentagram where Sebastian was already standing.

"Time to begin," Sebastian said.

"_On this day, I Sebastian will take Ciel Phantomhive as my bride and form a marital contract with him. Neither Ciel nor I will engage in elicit relations with another demon, human or other when we are in this contract and if we do a punishment shall be thought up by the betrayed. If either of us wishes to exit the contract it cannot happen until Ciel's sixteenth birthday. When Ciel's sixteenth birthday occurs we shall be wed and the contract shall be fulfilled. As the demon of this household I declare this," _Sebastian said in the ancient tongue of his demon ancestors.

Ciel flinched and started backing away as the circle began to glow before Sebastian grabbed his arm. "It's okay Ciel, do not be afraid it will all be over soon, now, repeat after me 'I Ciel Phantomhive.'"

"I Ciel Phantomhive."

"'Agree to these conditions.'"

"Ag-Agree to these conditions."

"'I give my blood as proof.'"

"I-I give my blood as proof..."

"Then all you have to do is give yourself a little cut with this knife and the deed is almost done," Sebastian said, holding out a knife to Ciel.

"I don't think my mama and papa got engaged like this," Ciel said, taking the knives handle before slicing a little cut on his middle finger, holding back the 'ouch!' that was dying to get out.

"Now let the blood drip down on to the pentagram," Sebastian said.

Ciel flicked his now dripping finger, making the blood flick onto the circle.

"_The bride has agreed. Now the contract must be sealed."_

Sebastian leaned down so he was gazing into Ciel's eyes before he moved forward slowly towards him as Ciel shut his eyes and waited for what he thought was going to be a kiss on the lips. His mama and papa always did it and they had told him it was something you do with someone special and Sebastian was special.

But before Sebastian touched Ciel lips to his own he redirected them, lightly placing his soft lips to Ciel's closed eyelid. Ciel eye then ached before it became gut wrenchingly painful and Ciel, having only a small body which had trouble bearing pain, fainted.

The next time Ciel awoke and looked in the mirror it was as if a different person was staring back at him. A different person with one blue eye and another purple with a pentagram in it, a pentagram almost identical to the one Ciel had seen on the ground, in that room, where he had gotten engaged to a demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutting it off there people :)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it (and come back for the second chapter which shall be the last chapter and shall have all the lemon in it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this taking so long. Please don't kill me! Dobby came and took me to Narnia then I was abducted by aliens and after I escaped the aliens Pikachu appeared and implied my mother was a llama so I had to slap him around a little and that was why I took so long to write this.**

**Actually to be honest I just got distracted by life and the fact that my friend is moving away :(**

**Oh and guess who will be making a guest appearance this chapter? **

**The Undertaker! No! I vote Lizzy! It has to be Drocell! **

**You've got to be kidding me, of course it's going to be A-**

**MOVING ON!**

**And G-**

**WILL YOU SHUT UP!**

**And then there's C-**

**SHUT THE HELLHOUND UP!**

**Disclaimer: **You can come up with your own disclaimer this time, sonny boy...though I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

**And before I start thank you for all your wonderful reviews :) **

**WARNING: Mild Ciel x Alois in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>+Approximately ten years later+<em>

Run. This was all he kept telling himself.

His heart was racing, his brow was slick sweat and his lungs were burning but he would not –could not stop.

There was a chill in the air and a cool front blew as the boy continued to propel his tired body forward. A sudden wind sprang up, bringing cold to his overly warm body and sending leaves hurdling into his line of vision.

When the wind calmed and the leaves cleared, he glanced up and saw what he was running from or rather _who _he was running from_._

"Ciel, you'll catch your death out here, come back inside," Sebastian ordered.

"Of course, Sebastian," Ciel replied breathily, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You got further today," Sebastian observed.

"Someday I just might make it to the crossroads," Ciel said, almost to himself. Being reminded of the second agreement he had made with the devil walking beside him.

Ciel had to admit he was, in a way, very sneaky and Sebastian soon learnt that when Ciel proposed an idea. A game of sorts, wherein if Ciel made it the crossroads that lay on the very fringes of Sebastian's estate before Sebastian could catch him then he was free to go. Ciel could try, whenever, wherever and however though this wasn't exactly an advantage.

"I do have to wonder what the crossroads are like," Ciel said aloud as they head home.

"I could describe them to you in avid detail but I doubt it would make you happy," Sebastian replied with a demonic smile.

Ciel scoffed as he and Sebastian entered through the huge, gothic gate that worked as the entrance to Sebastian's house...correction_ mansion._

The two then head to Sebastian's drawing room and settled in their respective seats –Ciel in the comfortable red chair and Sebastian lazily sprawled out along the couch.

"I'm hungry," Ciel announced suddenly.

"Of course you are, it's almost noon and you haven't eaten anything. I'll get a one of the demon staff to make you something," Sebastian said. He couldn't ever rest with Ciel there.

"I won't eat it if _they _have made it."

"Ciel, I know you're picky but all the human staff were needed elsewhere today," Sebastian reasoned.

"I don't care, I want food and I want it now," Ciel said, his childhood tendencies resurfacing.

Sebastian heaved a huge sigh. It was his fault for raising Ciel to be a stubborn, petulant –albeit cute- brat but sometimes he simply wished that Ciel would be a good kid and listen to his father...er fiancé. Then again nobody would expect a demon to be a good parent. Sebastian didn't even remember his parents let alone how they might have raised him when he was very young.

"How about I make you something? You're fine with the food I make," Sebastian suggested.

Ciel gave a small nod before going back to reading his book so as to cover the blush on his face. It wasn't everyday that Sebastian could be bothered to make him a meal and Ciel always enjoyed the food Sebastian made much more than any other meal.

"This'll only take a second, do not, I repeat _do not_ go outside," Sebastian said.

"Why?"

"Samhain is approaching and most demons tend to grow restless around this time so they're more likely to press their boundaries. Therefore there will be more demons skulking around near _my _territory and I do not wish to go to the hassle of saving you after you've been kidnapped," Sebastian explained.

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"Now be a good boy till I get back," Sebastian said, opening the double doors on the far end of the room.

"Yes, yes, it's all well and good. Now go!"

As soon as Sebastian left hesitantly Ciel ran towards the door to listen for his now retreating footsteps. Ciel hated to miss out on a meal made by the master of the house but since Sebastian forbade him from leaving he absolutely _had_ to now.

Formulating a quick, messy plan Ciel threw open the window, prayed to a god he knew had abandoned him and jumped.

Ciel landed swiftly but quickly lost his footing when the shock of the impact made its way up his legs.

Then recovering as fast as he could Ciel bolted towards the crossroads for the second time that day. He could have gone somewhere other than that but Ciel didn't really know anywhere else.

As Ciel ran further and further the exhaustion from earlier that day began to sink in and Ciel found it even harder to get himself to go faster a second time.

Ciel hated to admit it but he was not much of the sporting type. Apart from swordsmanship he didn't do any other exercise and it wasn't like he ran on a regular basis. Sure he tried for the crossroads every now and again but that hardly counted in the long run. (**A/N:** I seem to like bad word plays lately and they're all accidental!)

* * *

><p><em>~With Sebastian~<em>

"I hope he isn't doing anything stupid," Sebastian muttered to himself as he lit stove.

"Sebas-chan~ I'm back~"

"Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian said confoundedly, turning to face the problem that had been haunting him for several hundred years.

"My dear Sebas-chan I've come to forgive you. I know you didn't mean to leave with those priests who sealed me in a cave for the past _fifty_ years," Grell said.

Sebastian didn't know what to say so he was simply quiet as Grell ranted about how cold it was and how there were no handsome men and the fact that his arms were sealed as well so he couldn't jack off for the past fifty years.

Abruptly feeling as if something was a little off Sebastian placed his hand over Grell's mouth to shut him up and listened. Beyond the gate that surrounded his estate was the sound of running footsteps and even further than that was the distinctive sound of horse's hooves smacking against the damp, dank earth.

Sebastian cursed lightly as Grell mumbled something into Sebastian's hand. The ebony haired demon knew he should have made Ciel accompany him kitchen but that would have taken hours. Sebastian had plenty of time on his hands to argue however Ciel's stomach did not.

Removing his hand from Grell's mouth he mumbled, "I'll be back," before running at an amazing speed to the front door.

Briefly Sebastian realized that his leg was heavier than usual when he paused for a moment to open the door. "Grell Sutcliff remove your person from me."

"No! I went to too much trouble getting here for you to just throw me away!" Grell screamed, clinging harder to Sebastian's leg.

"Grell, if you don't get off me this instant I will _make_ you to get off," Sebastian threatened.

"Oh Sebastian you know I love it when you use force~" Grell said lovingly.

At this point Sebastian was sick and tired of the other demon and promptly putted him far away, hoping that he never returned again. Satisfied that he had gotten rid of one problem Sebastian threw the door open and listened for a minute. He heard...nothing.

"This is a very bad sign," he said to himself.

* * *

><p><em>~With Ciel, several minutes earlier~<em>

He was getting closer and closer to the crossroads. His body was tiring fast and his throat was parched but he was further than he had ever been before.

Was Sebastian playing a game with him? Surely he would let his prize get this far without encountering some obstacles.

All of a sudden the sharp sound of a horses whinny assaulted Ciel's ears as a crossroads came into to view just over the rising. Looks like Sebastian had been right about Samhain and crazy demons looking to expand their territory.

Ciel didn't want to risk being captured by any other demon besides Sebastian however the crossroads were so close...

Once again forcing his leg muscles to move Ciel started a spasmodic jog towards the crossroads.

The crossroads were simply two roads each leading to different places. There was a sign signifying which road was which but the paint was so old and the sign so rotted the words were illegible. Both roads looked equally unappealing for they both were dark and shrivelled and Ciel had to wonder if the whole demon world was full of semi-dead trees or if it was just the fashion around there.

Using his very last burst of energy Ciel reached out and-

Skeletal horses unexpectedly came charging towards Ciel. He was forced to roll to the side to stop their sharp hooves from crushing him and their gigantic bodies from barrelling into his small frame.

In the chaos Ciel briefly registered that the horses were pulling something along with them and when he rose from the leafy foliage to stand shakily he saw a wooden carriage come to a halt not too far away.

A man in a butler's attire swiftly jumped down from the front of the carriage and opened the door, putting out his hand for someone Ciel could not see.

"I'm sorry I nearly ran you over," a blonde boy said, emerging from within the flashy carriage.

The boy was decked in a plum coat and had on small, black shorts accompanied by long, dark socks that reached down and disappeared into his brown, ribboned boots. Under his coat the boy wore a vest of forest green and a simple long sleeved, white shirt and it was pulled together by a big, black bow.

Compared to Ciel's red v-neck sweater, white collared shirt and simple black tie, his onyx short-shorts, tall, black and white shoes that said 'converse' and of course his dark, black eye-patch Alois was dressed much more formally.

"You should look where you're going next time," Ciel said angrily.

The blonde boy let out a short bark of laughter, "let's not be so uppity, these things happen."

"So if you bloody well ran me over with that blasted thing it would simply be classified as 'something that had happened'?" Ciel asked.

"Why yes, you're quite a bright boy," the blonde replied, something predatory and frightening passing across his face, "what's your name?"

"C-Ciel," he stammered, wondering whether or not it was safe to give his name away to a slightly dangerous looking stranger.

"I'm Alois Trancy and this is Claude," the blue-eyes, blonde haired boy said, pointing to himself and then his slick butler in dark, framed glasses.

"It just so happens you're not the person I'm looking for so I won't have to kill you, but can you answer one thing?" Alois enquired.

"Yes?" Ciel replied hesitantly, wondering who on earth the demon in front of him would want to kill.

"Who's your master?" the blonde asked harshly, a power unknown to Ciel gathering and attempting to force him into submission.

"I-I don't know," Ciel stammered, trying to fight the oppressive power.

"WHO!-? Tell me now!" Alois screamed, increasing the demonic pressure tenfold.

Ciel's head was pounding inside his skull, his eye patch seemed to be sinking into his skin, his clothes were too tight and his heart was beating erratically. He had to do something...something to make the darkness leave.

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Ciel yelled, just wanting to make the sickly feeling to go away.

Immediately the power weakened and then left entirely. "That's a good boy, that was all you had to say," Alois said softly as Ciel recovered from the traumatic experience.

"To withstand that amount of pressure, my lord-"

"Shut up Claude I didn't tell you to speak," Alois interrupted.

"Anyway...I have to go now," Ciel said, wanting to get away from the crazy blonde and his blank butler. (**A/N: **Hahaha another accidental wordplay. 'Blank butler', 'Black butler' Geddit? Geddit?)

"Not so fast, if you don't have a master then you're free to do whatever you want, right?" Alois questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Ciel replied, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"Come with me."

"I-I really have to go, it was nice meeting yo-"

"That wasn't a request it was an order. Get in the carriage, you're coming with me," Alois said callously.

The blue-eyed boy then began to feel threatened; he didn't want to feel so sick he thought he was going to die again however he did not want to go with Alois. At all.

"I'm waiting," Alois said in a sing-song voice.

Shivering at the thought of the demonic power Ciel decided to bide his time as stepped inside the carriage and wished for Sebastian to come soon. He wouldn't just leave Ciel...would he?

Alois got in soon after him and the butler named Claude closed the carefully crafted wooden door.

Looking around Ciel saw that there were two seats across from each other, both covered in rich velvet. There was also two stained glass windows set in the exit doors as well as that the doors had valuable, vine-like knobs of gold that curled up at the tips creating small circles.

In addition to all the grandeur the carriage held, a lamp that could be lit at any moment was set into the roof, held together by fine glass and gold of a richer quality to the door knob. And though they were not needed at the current moment there were two velvety curtains being held back by presumptuous ties.

And so lost in thought Ciel was that he didn't even notice that the carriage was moving until Alois awoke him from his trance by speaking.

"So Ciel, where were you heading before?" Alois asked, relaxed but looking intent and interested in Ciel's answer.

"I...I was just going to the crossroads," Ciel replied.

"Hn? That's mysterious, why go there?" Alois questioned.

"I have a deal going with someone involving the crossroads," the grey-haired boy responded, attempting to settle in to the luxurious carriage.

"Who? What's it about?" the blonde haired boy asked eagerly.

"...I don't really feel comfortable talking about it," Ciel said awkwardly.

"Tell me what that deal is about," Alois ordered.

"I really can't..."

Pressure. On Ciel's skull, on his lungs, _everywhere_. "I-I ca-can't," Ciel stammered, clutching his heart.

"Oh well, you'll tell me soon anyway," Alois said and with a wave of his hand the demonic pressure was gone.

Breathing heavily Ciel attempted to compose himself once more. He was soon learning that giving Alois what he wanted was prudent if he wished to stay pain free.

"We're almost there," Alois said, almost to himself.

"Where?" Ciel enquired.

"My house," the blonde said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>~With Sebastian~<em>

Approaching where he had last heard Ciel, Sebastian noted that there were no signs of a struggle, however there was the lingering feeling of demonic power.

It was the power of a strong demon Sebastian felt, one who was looking to expand their own land. They obviously came looking for a fight and so Sebastian would supply one. After all no one touched what was his and got away with it.

Briefly coming to the realization that Ciel had opted to wear his eye-patch that day and was therefore untraceable via his mark; Sebastian instead followed the tracks left behind by the horses he had heard earlier.

The dark-haired demon wanted to find the kidnapper and he wanted to find them soon. He would not let lunch go to waste.

* * *

><p><em>~With Ciel once again~<em>

"Your home is extraordinary," Ciel said as he stepped out of the carriage. _Though Sebastian's is much better, _the blue-eyed boy mentally added.

"Thank you," the blonde replied with a devilish smile, "care for a tour?"

"No thank you, I'd rather go home," Ciel replied.

"Too bad, let's go have an afternoon snack," Alois said, brushing off Ciel's subtle plea and grabbing his arm, dragging him off in a seemingly random direction.

"Where are we going now!-?" Ciel yelled, attempting to keep up with the hyperactive demon.

"We're going to the rose garden silly," Alois said, "Now hurry up!" he exclaimed, tugging on Ciel's wrist, forcing him to run for the third time that day.

Upon arriving at the rose garden Ciel couldn't marvel at its elegant beauty at all. He was too busy dying.

In the secluded garden Alois poked Ciel with a stick as he lay on the flat grass, breathing heavily and loving the feeling of _not running._ "Are you trying to kill me?" Ciel wheezed.

"Not right now," Alois replied honestly, discarding his poking stick in a yellow rose bush, "now get up," Alois continued to say, offering his hands to the smaller boy.

Eyeing Alois's seemingly innocent hands Ciel cautiously took one and then the other and as Alois hoisted him up, he momentarily wondered where Sebastian was.

_He better be on his way_, Ciel thought. The blue-eyed boy didn't think he could handle anymore of the psychotic blonde.

"Come Ciel, I've decided you're not fit for afternoon tea yet," Alois said, linking arms with the petite, blue-eyed boy and leading him towards his huge home, this time at a slower pace.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a lot of energy?" Ciel asked.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Alois replied joyfully.

"Just a hunch..."

* * *

><p><em>~With Sebast-chan~<em>

As Sebastian neared the place where hisprize was he observed that there was an increase in the shrubbery and the trees appeared to be looking healthier.

Someone had been using artificial light. "Just wait till the king hears about this," Sebastian said to himself.

The demon that had taken what was his wouldn't only be defeated; he would be _destroyed_ because of his illegal activities.

Laughing seductively to himself Sebastian continued on his journey. Soon Ciel would be back in his arms and fire would rain down on the demon that dared to snatch an egg from his nest.

Calling a crow over Sebastian spoke in hushed tones with the bird till it agreed to take a message to the king. Sebastian then watched as the pitch black bird departed. The executioner had been called upon now he simply had to find his princess and wait...

* * *

><p><em>~Back with Ciel...and I suppose Alois as well~<em>

"Get off me!" Ciel exclaimed, attempting to pry Alois from his waist as the blonde vigorously tried to undo his shorts.

"Stop fighting Ciel, you'll like it once you try it!" Alois yelled.

"Never! It-it sounds too perverted," Ciel replied fiercely, holding up his shorts which Alois had miraculously managed to unbutton.

"Just submit, you know you want to try it," the taller boy taunted.

"N-no" Ciel stammered.

"I'll have to use force then," Alois informed the smaller male.

"Nooooooo!" Ciel protested.

* * *

><p>Three elbows to the body and a kick to a certain persistent boy's pretty-boy face later Ciel was ready for afternoon tea.<p>

"This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever been forced to do in my life," Ciel told the sparkly eyed blonde.

"I for one think you look very cute," Alois said with a smile.

"Well you're not wearing a wig and a bloody dress!" Ciel angrily replied. (**A/N: **Yes I have developed a fetish for putting Ciel in drag O/O. Sue me!)

"It's a beautiful dress, not a bloody one," the blonde pointed out.

And truly it was. There were cascades of white ruffles, covered by a single, light pink layer. Two lines ran parallel across the front of the dress and half way there were two sweet, black bows tied in with the material. Across the chest area there was a black and white, striped bow, connected to a pink flower and the ruffled, off the shoulder sleeves.

But there wasn't only the gorgeous dress, no; there were also accessories and shoes. Ciel had been forced to wear the whole wardrobe set.

Tied around his neck was a feminine choker, light pink in colour and accompanied by two white ruffles around the edges. Then placed upon his head was a hat, edged in the same pink flowers as the one across his chest. The flowery, pink hat fell across his contracted eye as well as helped hold his long grey wig - which was in two pigtails - in place. And last but not least there were two elegant, black gloves that ended at Ciel's elbows. The boy felt severely overdressed for a simple afternoon tea.

Then on his feet, underneath the dress were two long, brown, high heeled, lace-up boots and further up his legs there was _something else _Ciel had been forced to wear. The blue-eyed boy no longer felt like a boy anymore.

"Time for tea~" Alois announced, looping his arm around Ciel's and leading him away from his accursed room of cross-dressing torture.

"Oh joy," Ciel replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em>~ With Sebby ~<em>

He was so close now. He could practically taste his contractor.

_We'll meet again soon, oh so very soon...Ciel, _Sebastian thought, licking his lips, _and heads will roll._

_~Back with Ciel and Alois...and Claude *sigh* ~_

Alois beckoned over his butler, Claude, and motioned for him to pour them both some tea. "I hope you like New Moon Drop, it's a rather interesting blend," Alois said to the grey-haired boy sitting across from him.

"Thanks..." Ciel replied, picking the delicate teacup up with both hands and bringing it his lips.

Ciel quickly glance across at the grinning boy before taking a short sip of the tea. Flavours danced around in his mouth. Tantalizing, dark...but somehow bright, just like the moon in the night sky.

"It's really good!" Ciel exclaimed in surprise.

The blonde gave a tinkling laugh at the other boys' reaction before saying, "go on then, take another sip."

_And another, and another, _the blonde thought, _soon you'll be caught in my web._

The blue eyed boy once again raised the cup to his lip and took a sip, however this time he took a lengthily, full sip and savoured the taste for longer. The tea was positively addicting, Ciel could see himself pestering Sebastian to obtain some in the near future.

Speaking of Sebastian...where was he?

Placing the decorative cup back in its saucer Ciel cast aside his thoughts of the black-haired demon. He didn't even need him; Ciel could get back on his own.

"Alois, can I go home now?" Ciel asked, his tongue feeling...heavy?

"You look tired, why don't you stay for a little longer?" Alois replied with a smile that held hidden intentions.

"I-I'm fine," Ciel said, rising from the white chair, his head spinning slightly.

"No I really think you need to sleep, _now,_" Alois said, getting up from his chair to go stand in front of the dizzy boy.

"I'll be alright I just want to get back home!" Ciel yelled, lashing out at the blonde with a gloved hand, the other supporting his spinning head.

Alois simply side stepped the attack and began a countdown, "10...9...8...7...6..."

"What are you doing!-?" Ciel exclaimed.

"5...4..."

"Stop it," Ciel said, almost fearfully, attempting to compose his thoughts and stop the world from moving.

"3...2..._1_."

Then Ciel fell, hard. His body just stopped working.

Ciel tried to force his limbs to move but to no avail and through fluttering lids Ciel saw Alois come closer and lightly, _possessively _stroke his cheek.

"I've caught him, Claude," Alois told his butler excitedly.

"Well done," Claude praised flatly.

"Sleep, Ciel, don't fight it," Alois said softly, addressing the smaller male.

Ciel tried to open his mouth to scream, to yell, to protest, but...nothing happened and eventually his eyes closed and he was forced into the infinite world of sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up Ciel felt like shit. There wasn't a refined or elegant way to put it. Ciel simply felt like a stinking pile of excrement.<p>

His whole body hated him for making even the slightest movement, and his eyes refused to stay open because every time he tried opening them the light would hit his face and they would burn like hot coal.

Then through his haze of discomfort Ciel heard shifting noise before a, "wakey, wakey Ciel!" was called brightly by none other than the crazy blonde that had drugged him.

Ciel felt the soft bed –or what he assumed to be a bed- shift to the side a little as Alois crawled across it.

"You can open your eyes now, I closed the curtains."

Ciel didn't trust the blonde one bit but if the curtains really were closed then he could get a better look at his surroundings and plan an escape route.

Hesitantly opening his eyes, Ciel came face to face with Alois who was beaming happily. Ciel let out a little noise of surprise and Alois backed away, giving the freaked out boy more space.

"W-what the hell...are these ropes?" Ciel croaked, noticing that his arms were bound tightly.

"I can't have you escaping," Alois replied, leaning over to retrieve a glass of water from the nightstand.

"Now drink this, it'll make you feel much better," Alois ordered, bringing the glass up to his captive's lips.

Ciel eyed his captor suspiciously before closing his mouth firmly, ensuring that Alois could not get any other drug into his system.

"Really now Ciel, why would I drug when I already have you at my mercy?" the blonde reasoned.

What Alois said made sense but Ciel didn't buy it. Who knew what was going on in that messed up brain of his?

"Look Ciel," Alois said, taking a sip of the water himself, showing that it wasn't poisoned or drugged. But still, Ciel kept his mouth closed in a tight line.

Rolling his eyes with impatience, Alois took another sip, propped the glass back on the night and leaned down over Ciel, placing his hands on either side of the smaller boy's petite frame.

Ciel retreated back into the pillows that supported his head but there was no way he could escape the blonde and going in further Alois claimed Ciel's lips.

Ciel's mouth softened in surprise, he had only ever kissed Sebastian –who he had know practically his whole life- and there a boy who he had only met that day was, pressing his lips against his.

Leaning into the kiss, Alois forced his tongue into Ciel's mouth, making the blue-eyed boy's mouth open wider, and let out the water he had been holding.

A small line of water slid down the side of Ciel's mouth when the two parted but neither cared. Alois was too busy being smug and Ciel was preoccupied with being shocked...and angry.

"Will you drink the water now?" Alois asked.

Ciel glared at the Alois, wishing death upon him, as he nodded slowly. Hating himself for giving into the blonde's pressuring.

Alois retrieved the glass and watched as Ciel hungrily gulped down the water. The blue-eyed boy wouldn't admit it but he had been dying to drink something and the water felt so good running down his parched throat.

"Good boy," Alois cooed when Ciel had finished the drink.

"Let...let me go," Ciel ordered as Alois used small scale magic to send the empty glass to the kitchen.

"No, at least not now," Alois said, turning back to Ciel, his eyes sparkling in a way that promised nothing good was to come.

Ciel watched with apprehensive eyes as Alois began working his way around the bed, stopping when he was at the end of Ciel's feet, where his boots used to be.

"What are you doing!-?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Relax," Alois said, moving to get between Ciel's thighs. However the blue-eyed boy would not tolerate it and promptly closed his legs.

"Go away," he said stubbornly.

"Ciel, play nice," the blonde replied calmly.

"Go away," Ciel repeated firmly.

"Don't push me," Alois threatened darkly.

"I don't want this, move away from me," the smaller male commanded.

"I told you not to push me," Alois said darkly before the pressure was everywhere again, intensified by Ciel's slightly weakened state.

Ciel whined and brought his legs together tighter, trying to block out the pain by recalling the last lesson he had, had with Sebastian.

"Spread them," Alois demanded, resting his hands on Ciel's knees.

"N-no," Ciel stammered. _"And the Great War continued for several hundreds of years..."_

"All you have to do is open your legs and the pressure will go away," Alois said, enticing Ciel to spread his legs like a cheap whore with the promise of relief.

"Never..." Ciel said softly. _"It was Alexandra the Great who initiated..."_

"I wanted you to do it yourself but I guess I'll have to use force," Alois said with a sigh.

Then the pressure was gone and Ciel had a few seconds of quiet tranquillity before his legs were pried open and the taller boy shoved his body in between the blue-eyed boy's legs.

"...No," Ciel said meekly, knowing what was going to transpire soon as Alois's hand moved further down his thigh, heading for his package.

"W-wait!" Ciel yelled, halting the blonde's progress.

"Yes?" Alois asked huskily, licking his lips at the sight in front of him.

"Can...Can you take off this hat? It's really uncomfortable," Ciel asked coyly.

"Of course," Alois replied with a smirk.

The blonde then leaned over, rubbing his prominent erection against Ciel's crotch as he took of Ciel's pink hat and threw it across the room.

Closing his eyes, Ciel vaguely registered that Alois was retreating, however his hand was not, it was going further and further into his dress.

"Stop this now!" Ciel exclaimed, preventing Alois from moving his hand advancing further for the second time.

"Sorry Ciel, but this is no longer your decision to make," Alois said, his hand reaching deep inside the ruffled dress to grab...

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed, his eyes flying open, contracted eye glowing brightly.

Glass showered down upon the two and Alois gaped when a dark figured appeared next to the bed.

"There you are, Ciel," Sebastian said, curtains billowing behind him, revealing the orange glow of afternoon light.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, relieved.

"And you are?" Alois asked, hopping up from the bed to stand in front of the blatantly angry male.

"Sebastian, Ciel's _fiancé_," the dark-haired demon said with a poisonous smile.

The blonde let out a long, mad laugh,"oh Ciel, am I the other woman?"

"You're not a woman and you're certainly not Ciel's woman," Sebastian said icily.

"You certainly keep him on a tight leash, don't you?" Alois said, moving towards Ciel and capturing his ankle before he could pull away.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the newcomer; Alois started at the tip of Ciel's toe and began to kiss all the way up his leg. Sebastian hissed but made no move to stop Alois, he was in the blonde's territory and the other demon had Ciel, if he made the wrong move now something horrendous could take place in the blonde demon's mansion.

"Se-Sebastian," Ciel stuttered, turning to his fiancé with hesitant eyes.

Sebastian spurred into action, leaving reason behind and relying on power, ripping the blonde's hand from _his _Ciel and throwing the mad teen across the room in one quick, swift movement.

The blonde went spiralling through the air before correcting himself and landing.

When his feet met with the ground he growled deeply at the other demon as he crouched low upon the floor. His demeanour suggesting that he wished to destroy the new inhabitant of the room.

"Ciel, I really don't like your boy-toy so I'm going to kill him now, ok?" Alois asked lightly, straightening himself out.

"W-what?" Ciel stammered idiotically.

"If anyone is going to be killed I do believe it's going to be you," Sebastian informed the blonde.

"That's big talk coming from such a weak demon," Alois said, amused.

Sebastian laughed quietly. "You're mistaken; this is barely even a fraction of my true power."

"Well then show me!" Alois exclaimed excitedly, "show me your true power!"

"No."

Alois's face contorted into that of shock before an ugly sneer swept its way across his pale face. "Show me," Alois demanded.

"No, I will not," Sebastian replied bluntly.

"Ah~ that really pisses me off," Alois said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"...Sebastian," Ciel interrupted, cutting short the two males staring contest. "Kick his ass!"

There was a moment of silence before Sebastian mockingly replied, "yes, my lord."

Alois turned back to the other demon and all of a sudden Sebastian was right there, throwing a barrage of heavy punches at his head, his torso, his chest, anywhere the other male could make contact with.

Alois stumbled before jumping out of Sebastian's reach, having only a moment to wipe blood from the corner of his mouth before they battled again. However this time Alois was ready for the dark haired demon. As Sebastian attempted to rush the blonde, Alois aimed a roundhouse kick at his head which did not connect as the black-haired demon grabbed the blonde's ankle and threw him off balance.

Alois faltered and making a split second choice, decided to get serious before throwing an enormous amount of demonic energy at Sebastian as he backed away.

As the black-haired demon was too close to the blonde to dodge the energy hit him flat out, sending him barrelling backwards.

Alois laughed as Sebastian hit the edge of the bed, tired out by the quantity of energy he had used up with the bleeding demon before him but very pleased.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed as the blonde advanced on Sebastian and gave a sharp kick to the weakened demon's torso.

"Shhhhhh, Ciel, I have to talk to Sebastian for a moment," Alois said, placing a finger over his lips.

The blonde then crouched down in front of Sebastian, who was slumped against the end of the bed, "you were fun for a while but I'm going to have to kill you now."

"Don't joke with me, you little shit," Sebastian hissed, grabbing the blonde's head in one hand and squeezing tight.

Alois's eye's bulged comically, "p-please, you can't d-do this, I...you won't be l-left alone if you do this."

Sebastian raised his head to meet eyes with the frightened demon in his grasp; his furious, shining cornea setting fear into Alois's very soul.

"I won't kill you," Sebastian said, releasing the blonde.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Alois chanted gratefully.

"But they will," Sebastian said forebodingly just as three dark figures appeared and dragged a screaming Alois into a swirling black void before disappearing in a shower of petals, leaving behind a single black rose and a red envelope.

"Ahhh, I knew they would come sooner or later," Sebastian said before getting up and undoing Ciel's bonds.

'SLAP!'

"Idiot!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Is that the correct way to treat your saviour?" Sebastian remarked, lightly rubbing his pink cheek.

Then, blushing, Ciel quietly said, "dim-wit...why didn't you get here faster?"

Sebastian smiled fondly at the boy before replying, "it wasn't exactly easy to arrange this rescue mission _and_ ensure your safety."

Ciel sighed. "Let's just go home," he said tiredly.

"And when we get home you'll eat then take a bath, understood?" Sebastian informed the younger male.

"Will you stop trying to order me around, I'll be sixteen in a few months, I'm hardly a child anymore!" Ciel yelled, irritated at the baby treatment he was currently receiving.

"Well you're certainly not an adult," Sebastian argued.

"I'm adult enough!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Then prove to me you're an adult, demonstrate how mature you really are," Sebastian said with a flourish of his hand, challenging Ciel, figuring the teen would cave like he had so many other times when pushed.

"Fine," Ciel agreed.

Sebastian blinked back his surprise as Ciel shifted from his mildly uncomfortable position on the bed to one that he found more relaxing and slowly slipped his gloves off.

"Ciel..." Sebastian growled, half way between a warning snarl and an animalistic grunt of want.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Ciel said innocently, pausing the strip show momentarily.

"I really do think it would be best of we head home, _now_," Sebastian said, gulping as Ciel unclipped the ruffled, pink choker, thinking of what was to come off next, the dress.

Sebastian felt a sinful shiver run its way down his spine and a different sort of feeling go to...somewhere else.

Now, don't misunderstand, Sebastian had seen Ciel's naked body thousands of times but rarely was it ever in a sexual light. And it was only recently he had been noticing his fiancé's physique more and more. Maybe it was because Ciel really wasn't a child anymore? He was a teenager, almost a young adult now. But...somehow Sebastian couldn't stop seeing him as the naive, snot-nosed kid that fully relied upon him for the first thirteen years of his life.

"Don't do this to me, Ciel, it's cruel to tease an old man," Sebastian said with a withered sigh.

"What? I intend to go through with this! I won't back down," Ciel responded, sending a stubborn expression Sebastian's way.

Sebastian knew that look; it meant 'I won't give up till I get my way'. That certain look had been a thorn in his side ever since Ciel learnt how to be a stubborn, pig-headed, little runt. Which he was from the day they met, it just took a couple of child-rearing month for Sebastian to bring it out, and once it was out it just would not go back in again.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you can't handle what I dish out," Sebastian told Ciel, his demeanour changing into something dark, sinister and sexy.

"I can handle a-anything you dish out!" Ciel replied obstinately, his voice quivering slightly when he caught Sebastian's passionate stare.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Sebastian said eagerly, licking his lips.

Sebastian had been waiting to consummate their love during their wedding night but he wouldn't let a good opportunity pass him by. And, damn, did Ciel drive him wild.

His slightly mussed hair, his rosy cheeks, his parted lips and the spark of immorality in his heterochromatic eyes. Ciel just couldn't know how attractive he really was.

Sebastian heard the bed creak as he eased his way onto the mattress, advancing on his fiancé, who was having some trouble getting his dress off.

"Here," Sebastian offered, easing Ciel's clammy hands away from the zip in the back of the dress and undoing it.

"There you go," the black-haired demon said as the dress fell off Ciel's shoulders, sagging around the top half of his body.

"Can...can you look away for a moment?" the blue-eyes boy asked.

Sebastian felt the need to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. Ciel would be awfully pissed if he spotted him doing it.

"Ok, I'm looking away," Sebastian reported, turning his head away.

Ciel briefly peeked over his shoulder to see if Sebastian was telling the truth and surprisingly he was, most of time he just ignored Ciel's 'childish' requests.

The blue-eyed boy then slid the dress from his arms and pressed it down to the bottom of his torso before rocking back, so his posterior was on the bed and pushed the dress off his body.

After he had escaped from the pink, frilly prison, Ciel threw it randomly across the room, simply glad to be rid of it. That piece of cloth would haunt his nightmares for years to come, along with the tortured screams of Alois Trancy.

Ciel shivered at the thought and to some extent because of his partially naked state. Only 'partially' because he was still wearing the embarrassing, emasculating underwear.

"Can I turn around now?" Sebastian asked.

"No!" Ciel vehemently refused. He would never be able to look Sebastian in the eye ever again if he saw what Ciel was wearing 'down there'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before figuring there was no harm in turning around. It was a little late for Ciel to begin getting self-conscious about Sebastian seeing his body. So Sebastian turned.

They both froze. Each waiting for the other to utter the first embarrassing sentence.

"...I had no idea you were into that sort of thing, Ciel," Sebastian remarked.

Ciel blushed a healthy shade of pink before loudly replying, "I didn't choose to wear this!"

The black haired demon mulled over whether or not to delve deeper into the reason Ciel was wearing women's underwear and decided it wasn't worth knowing.

"Never mind, I really don't want to know," Sebastian said with a shake of his head.

"Now, Sebastian, take it off," Ciel ordered, rotating his body so that his legs were resting on Sebastian lap, his intent clear as day to the dark haired demon.

"Very well," Sebastian replied, raising his elegant hands and hooking them under the waistband of Ciel's blue and white striped underwear.

"You know it's kind of unfair how you're fully clothed and I'm nearly naked," Ciel pointed out.

Sebastian let a sigh escape his divine lips. Ciel couldn't make anything easy for him. EVER.

"If you want me to undress that badly then I shall," Sebastian said, taking his hands away and using them to unbutton his shirt.

Despite how harmless the movement was the blue-eyed boy couldn't help but think that Sebastian was putting on a strip show. The way his pale hands danced across the button before undoing it in a quick, swift movement was somehow tainted. Absolutely, deliciously tainted.

Ciel gulped. He was really going to go through with this. Sebastian was going to take his innocence.

Sebastian's shirt dropped to the ground with a small rustling noise. "Am I undressed enough now?" Sebastian questioned.

"It's fine for now..."

"Anyway, last I remember we were removing an item of clothing from you," Sebastian said eagerly.

"Well get on with it then," Ciel said, trying to cover up his nerves with irritation.

"Gladly," the black haired demon replied.

Sebastian did the same the second time round, hooking his fingers under the brim of the blue haired boys underwear. However this time he was feeling sadistic and felt the need to get a small, pitiful revenge against Ciel for stopping him earlier.

The demon wrenched the panties from Ciel's waist and without delay pulled them off his legs, smiling mercilessly all the while.

Ciel squeaked and attempted to cover himself, mentally cursing Sebastian as he did so.

Sebastian smiled sweetly at the boy as he dropped the garment to the floor, feeling wickedly satisfied with his pathetic revenge.

Ciel glared at the creature of darkness. "You're so adorable when you pout," Sebastian said.

"I'm not pouting!" Ciel exclaimed.

The black haired demon pushed the boy and sent him crashing towards the bed. They landed with Sebastian on top and Ciel on the bottom with his wrists pinned above his head.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's face with his free hand. "If that isn't a cute, little pout then I'm a virgin, you're not my fiancé and this demonic world is but the silly, little dream of a teenage girl."

Ciel opened his mouth to reply. "Yeah right."

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel felt the demon's body vibrate against his, "Ciel, I don't know how I've lived without you all these years."

The blue-eyed boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Are we going to sit here chatting all day or what?" Ciel said, forcing Sebastian into a kiss where _he_, Ciel, dominated.

Though that soon changed. Sebastian let Ciel explore, he let him dominate but when he felt a tongue attempt to pry his lips open he decided it was time for him step in and take over.

Grabbing his hair, Sebastian elevated Ciel's head, making the kiss deeper and steamier as he sneaked his tongue into Ciel's cavern of hot moisture.

The blue-eyed boy moaned into Sebastian's mouth. This wasn't one of their playful make out sessions, this was the real deal.

The black haired demon pulled away. "Ciel," he muttered, staring deep into the boys heterochromatic eyes as he touched foreheads with Ciel.

"Hurry, I-I don't want to wait till later, I want you know," Ciel said shyly.

"Jeez Ciel, I was going to give you the option of leaving it at that but now you've turned me on so bad I won't be sated till I've fucked you so hard you're begging for mercy," Sebastian said. (**A/N: **I'm sorry for ruining the vibe but I just have to mention that I don't really do dirty talk in my fics. So...any naughty words mentioned while these two youngun's do it are an exception to the rule I've given myself of: don't put in dirty talk because it embarrasses you and is completely unnecessary.)

Ciel blushed hard as Sebastian stared down at him. How was it every time he found a way to make Ciel blush?

"Then go ahead, fuck me," Ciel replied wantonly.

"Tut, tut Ciel, patience is a virtue. It'll hurt you if we do it straight away without any preparation."

"Preparation?" Ciel repeated.

"Get on your knees before the bed," Sebastian ordered.

Ciel complied. "Now what?" he questioned.

Sebastian licked his lips and placed his thighs either side of Ciel's head, unbuttoning and unzipping his pant as he did so.

"Do you trust me, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"More than I trust myself," Ciel answered instantly.

Sebastian's eyes softened. "Then I think you know what to do."

Ciel nodded and softly palmed Sebastian's manhood through his pants. Feeling it grow bigger against his hand as he continued his ministrations.

"Hey, Sebastian, I'm going to have this inside of me soon, aren't I?" Ciel stated.

Sebastian faltered for moment, "y-yes, but you don't need to worry; I'll be gentle at first."

Ciel smiled evilly at the black haired demon and Sebastian looked down to see his manhood out of its sheath.

"Ciel," Sebastian said warningly.

"Yes Sebastian," he said, playing with the older males balls, making him shiver in delight.

"Remember where this is going and the fact that if you don't get it nice and wet it's going to hurt _a lot_," Sebastian said testily.

"I know Sebastian," Ciel replied, taking the tip into his mouth.

Sebastian let out a low growl as his manhood went deeper and deeper into Ciel's mouth.

The blue-eyed teenager couldn't quite fit all of him in his mouth so he wrapped his hand around the naked part of Sebastian's and began to bob his head up and down.

Sebastian found it to be an incredible blowjob, however it was extremely sloppy. "Teeth," he warned Ciel, who adjusted himself accordingly.

Ciel continued and his pace increased. He felt so dirty and sinful but it only felt right to be dirty with Sebastian.

"Ciel, raise your ass up in the air," Sebastian said.

The teen mumbled what appeared to be a yes into the demon's length and moved so his ass was propped up into air. His back arched harshly and he shivered at the amount of strength it took to hold his position as well as his hardened state.

"Soon, Ciel, soon," Sebastian said, his face flushed and brow dripping with sweat.

Then the black haired demon reached behind Ciel to search for his hole. "Don't stop Ciel, keep going," he said.

Ciel continued and soon enough Sebastian found what he was looking for. Gazing down at the boy briefly he rubbed his index finger along Ciel's hole before slowly slipping it in.

Ciel made a noise against his manhood which made Sebastian groan. For an amateur Ciel did a pretty good job of getting him off. It wouldn't be long now before Sebastian had to come and he did not want to do it into Ciel's mouth; he had his eye on another orifice.

"Bear with it," the black haired demon said as he moved his finger in and out of Ciel's hole, stretching it.

When his fiancé was properly stretched with a single finger he removed it before adding another. This time on a completely different mission. He would scissor Ciel to open him up but his main objective would be to find the place that made straight men go gay.

Sebastian wiggled his fingers around and slowly moved them inside of his partner, still aware of the wet, hot mouth on his engorged length.

The black haired demon's finger collided with something inside of Ciel and the boy removed his mouth from Sebastian's length from his mouth to whine loudly.

"Found it," Sebastian mumbled to himself.

"Hurry, Sebastian," Ciel whimpered.

The demon slipped his fingers out of Ciel. "Come up here," he said, grabbing the quivering boy by the arm and hoisting him up.

Ciel crawled onto the bed where Sebastian directed him using his body, kissing him into the bed.

Then minutes later Ciel had the male fully on top of him as Sebastian's length pushed up against his.

"Se-Sebastian, take me," Ciel said.

The black haired demon didn't answer; instead he let out a guttural grunt and positioned himself between Ciel's supple legs, ready to go into the blue-eyes boys' virgin hole.

"Ciel, there's no going back after this, you'll be...deflowered," Sebastian said.

"I don't care, I love you," Ciel said, his strong words colliding with his current flushed, weakened self.

"I love you too, forever and always," Sebastian replied sweetly.

Then he pushed and his manhood, bit by bit, moved into to Ciel's entrance. A warm, tight space that was amazingly tight.

"Sebastian," Ciel gasped as the black haired male began to move in and out of Ciel's scorching heat.

Ciel moaned as Sebastian picked up the pace started whispering sweet nothings into Ciel's ear. This was nothing like he thought it would be like. Sebastian had, had many sexual experiences before and none of them could even compare to how hot and utterly fulfilling the one he was having at that moment was.

"I love you, I really love you, Ciel," Sebastian groaned.

"Mhm," Ciel responded as he threw his head back, his fingers digging hard into Sebastian's shoulders.

The black haired demon then took his hand from Ciel's hip to stroke the smaller males erect length. "Come for me," he whispered into his fiancé's ear before lightly biting, picking up his pace as he neared completion.

"Sebastian," Ciel cried as he released his seed over both of them without warning.

Ciel flopped back against the bed as Sebastian finished himself off inside of the teen. Gently puffing from exertion as Ciel breathed in huge gulps of air.

"Off," was Ciel's one word order.

"As you wish," Sebastian said, pulling out and rolling over so he could lay next the one he loved.

The black haired demon ran a non-semen covered hand through his hair. "Reckon you could go another round?" he asked.

Ciel rolled away from his fiancé and groaned loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Worst lemon in the history of lemons.<strong>

**Once again, sorry for the long wait! I hope it was at least a little worth the wait...**

****If Ciel seemed OOC it's for a reason, this is what I think Ciel **_**might **_**be like if he hadn't had all that horrible stuff happen to him. Of course he still retains plenty of his personality but he's a bit more innocent and curious and less...dark. Same goes for Sebastian since he's the one in control and isn't so restricted.****

**And this is a lame side note that only people who play Pokémon should read. Ok so recently I've been getting all the evolved forms of eeve and have been succeeding! But I was just wondering do you think that having an Espeon named Ciel and an Umbreon named Sebastian is cute and suits?**

**Anyway, bye for now everyone!**


End file.
